DIRTY SECRETS
by eeveekid25
Summary: Ash And GARY AND OTHERS ARE ALL IN THERE SOPHOMORE YEAR BUT THEY ALL LEARN THAT THEY NEED EACH OTHER AND THEY LOVE EACH OTHER [RATEDM-T] waning im too lazy too put it in anime so it is in games
1. friends CH1

I don't own any of the following characters ok enjoy here are cast of main characters warning there is sex in this comic U HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Gary

Ethan

Ash

Dawn

Drew

May

Ritchie

XXX

IT was a nice day in pallet town the first day of school everyone is getting ready

Gary's home

Wtf do i wanna wear today ah i just wear gucci shirt for today and pineapple shorts this looks good :D now it is time to head to school i don't wanna be late for the first day c'mon umbreon i said .bye gramps im headed off to school "bye gary' prof. Oak said i walked out the door and saw ash and caught up to him

Ashs home

Hmm i know what to wear today my kalos outfit when i went to kalos it still fits somehow cmon lets go pikachu "pika pika" the little pokemon said hey mom "hey sweetie are you ready i made breakfast and packed your lunch ok " delia said .Thanks I said to my mom and after breakfast it is now time to head to viridian city to go to school

Drews pov

Shit i'm gonna be late i rushed out and got ready said by to my parents and caught up with gary and ash hey guys

'Sup ' 'sup' they both said

Ethans pov

I'm already at school oh there are gary and ash and drew i will see them its not worth walking i said

R pov (ritchies pov)

Yay i can't wait to see everybody cmon sparky were gonna be late oh hey there is ethan hi ethan i said "hey "ethan is the others at ethan i said ''no clue " he was lying i could tell welp let go i said

Normal pov.. everyone is now at school everyone is waiting for the doors to open principal giovanni was taking forever to open the doors "hey do you guys know who is gonna be our home room teacher this year" drew said 'yeah it is supposed to be miss elesa or mr. koga ' hopefully it's this yeah miss elesa is a total bitch' "AGREE" they all said at once

1 hour later

"AHEM LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MY NAME IS PRINCIPAL GIOVANNI AND IT IS NICE TOO SEE SO MANY NEW AND FAMILIAR FACES THIS YEAR I JUST WANTED TO SAY HAVE GREAT SCHOOL YEAR EVERYONE' *EVERYONE SHOUTING*

20 MINS LTR

"Ok class settle down my name is mr. Koga and i will be your home room teacher this year ok' said Koga 'so today there will be nah homework for 2 weeks just don't tell the principal im doing this ok so i would like to introduce ourselves today oku kid in the red pokeball hat why don't you go first said koga

 **AUthor's note hey guys this is my first story so i hoped you enjoyed thx for reading chapter 2 coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2 we are not alone

Authors note

Hey guys this is chapter 2 i hope you enjoy

Normal pov

"Yeah you 'said koga 'ok ' said ash 'im ash and i still look like child' next 'my name is ritchie and everybody says i look like a girl' 'ok next 'said koga 'my name is gary and i just fucked your bitch in some gucci flip flops'' Lol said koga ;ok that's enough for today oh it's math go to math now ok go to mr . brycen oh wait guys warning its cold said koga

20 min ltr

"Finally lunch time" said ash "yeah we get it you're hungry' said' may

Let's hurry

After Lunch

"Yep time to head home it was only have day bye guys see u tomorrow' said ash 'BYE everyone said

Ash pov

I finally got home now as my mom greeted me 'hey sweetie ' my mom said "hi mom i said back 'hey honey can i talk' to you for a second said my mom 'yeah mom' i said ' i released mr mime today' my mom said WHAT' i said back honey don't worry he was really happy but don't worry this eevee is my new pokemon he kept on following me '' my mom said 'that's good mom where is eevee at i said 'oh he is sleeping upstairs in my room don't bother him ok sweetie' ok mom i replied

Ethans pov

I was finally home my mom was nowhere so i was alone for a few hours good thing i had a key i want up to my room and got on my desktop and was doing my homework i got bored so i went on chrome and started to watch porn good thing i hide stuff from my mom so she wont find out i put some lube on my dick that was now hard and after a few minutes later i cumed then i went back to work

Gary's pov. my gramps was in pewter city doing some work at the gym so he wasn't home here is a little secret about me i am biesexual i have a crush on ethan and ash and dawn so i go upstairs to my room i pulled out my 9 inch dildo and grabbed some lotion put some on my hard dick and the dildo and then imagined i was with ash and he was banging me it felt so good to imagine it i wish it was real though it would of been nice

And then i cummed all over my sheets and went to bed

The next day in science

Normal pov

"Ok class welcome to our first day in science ok' my name is wicke so everybody pull out your notebook and your pencil ok said wicke

"Oh crap i forgot my pencil' ethan said 'hey Gary can i borrow a pencil' 'Uhh no' said gary 'PLZ i'll do anything' said ethan "*sighs fine meet me after school at prof oak's lab'' gary said 'ok ethan replied back

Authors note

Thx guys for reading chapter 2 sorry for any mistakes i hoped u enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3 yep here we go

_Authors note_

 _Hey guys here is chap 3_

Normal pov

30 mins later

'Whew that was a long class ' said may

'Yep it was' said gary

'Yay break time' said ash

'What do u guys wanna do? Said ritchie

'IDK'said ethan

'You guys wanna do a online battle i'm bored' said drew

'HELL YEAH' they all shouted

1 hour later

'Excuse Me interruption it is now 3:00 so it is dismissal' said the speaker

WOOO' THE SCHOOL SHOUTED

Ethans pov

Why would gary tell me to meet him at his house*10 mins later*

Normal pov

'Hey Gary im here ' ethan said good

'Yes your here ' gary said

Gary and ethan were talking and then there lips met and they shared a kiss and they stopped for breath and then gary took off his shirt ethan did the same

Then there pants and there boxers were released gary pulled down ethans boxers and then his hard dick was out gary wanted this whole time he licked the tip of ethan's dick and then slowly started to suck tip and slowly went to deepthroat and kept on speeding up on the way ethan was enjoying every bit of it 'Gary im gonna cum you might wanna move '

ethan said gary wanted the cum in his mouth so he didnt move and the ethan cummed in his mouth they were both painting 'that was amazing ' ethan blushed

Authors note

Hey guys sorry this was a short chapter thx for reading


	4. Chapter 4 the sleep over pt 1

Normal pov

It was officially friday everybody get school off today and everyone decided to have a sleepover at gary's house prof oak was gonna be gone for 2 weeks so they decided to have one

1-2 hours later

Gary's pov

Everybody was here we got everything set up in the living room and then dawn showed up

Normal Pov

'Wtf took you so long ' may said

'Sorry ' dawn replied

A few mins later

'Hey ash can i talk to you in private' may said

"Uhh sure '

They went into garys room

'Hey was the matter' ash said

'Oh nothing' said may

'I want you Ash' said may

'Ok' said ash

'Ash i've always wanted to have this with you plz i need this ' said may

'May i've always felt that way too many this is awkward ' said ash

Mays pov

As we were making out something felt weird in my heart like i was missing something but that doesnt matter this is what i've always wanted then i decided to take off my shirt ash did the same and then he took off my bra and then my pants i did the same it was nice to see him naked and the i started liking the tip of ash big hard penis and started sucking slowly and sped up 'ohh' ash groaned hmm he is enjoying this good 'ok that's enough' ash said

Ash pov

I would have cummed on her but i want that pussy (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Mays pov

His peinis went down in my pussy it felt so good and warm it was this was a once and only chance i had this with ash 'ash plz harder this is a only chance i have with you' 'may do you mind if i have anal sex 'anything for you ash' he said

Normal pov

Ash kept on going deeper and deeper in her anal and he stretch it out and may was somehow ok with this but to her it was amazing they were both painting 'hey we should clean up before gary gets pissed' i guess you're right ' may replied

AUTHORS NOTE

HEY GUYS THX FOR READING PART 1 PART 2 WILL BE COMING SOON OK I CHANGED THE FONT BECAUSE OF SOME REASONS I HOPED YOU ENJOYED


End file.
